pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bonsly
Vs. Bonsly is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/31/2017. Story A cruiser ship sails back towards the mainland, with Wendy, Brendan and Max at the bow. Wendy: Ah! That island hopping trip was fun, but I’m so excited to get back to the mainland! Brendan: (Slightly green) Yeah. Can’t wait. Max: You’re just excited about stopping the boat traveling. Brendan: Ugh. Max: Hopefully Ian gets up soon. We’re almost to port. Wendy: Shouldn’t we take it easy for him? I mean, his leg must be pretty torn up. Max: Ian will never admit that. And he’ll try to keep the same pace. Only thing we can really do is hold to whatever pace he sets. The ship docks, as the three disembark, entering a large city. Ian follows after them, having a slight limp. Wendy: So, I guess we’re leaving right away for the Battle Cube, or whatever’s next. Max: The Battle Tower. According to the PokéNav, it’s pretty close to Tohjo Falls. Brendan: That’s supposed to be one of the greatest landmarks of Kanto! We should totally visit and spend the day there! Ian: Sounds like a plan. We’ll start heading there tomorrow. Brendan, Max and Wendy stop walking and turn to face Ian, petrified and baffled. Max: (Stuttering) D-d-d-d-did you just say? Brendan: Leave tomorrow? Ian: Yeah. I’ll meet you guys at the Pokémon Center later. Ian heads off in one direction, limping as he goes. The three stay rooted in place, still comprehending what just happened. Brendan: Uh, Max: We have a day in this city. What do we do now? Wendy: Duh! Shopping! End Scene Wendy is cackling loudly, walking through the shopping district. Brendan and Max lag behind, being buried under shopping bags of clothes. Max: How did we get dragged into this?! Brendan: Hey, don’t complain! We get to see Wendy in some cute outfits. Max: You’re the only one who cares about that! You like her that way! Besides, she only wears that one hiking outfit anyway! Brendan: Wait, what do you mean “like her that way?!” I don’t know what you’re talking about! Max: Oh, please! You two constantly flirt, you don’t pay any attention to any other girl anymore. (Teasingly) I saw you staring at her in her bathing suit at the beach. Brendan: (Blushes) Well, I, but, as if you know anything! Wendy: Hey guys! Hurry up! Let’s go this way! Wendy waves to them, as the two struggle to follow after her. They hear a crying sound, looking down a back alley. Max: You hear that? Brendan: Someone crying. Brendan and Max go down the alley, still carrying the bags. Wendy looks perplexed at their disappearance, as she scoffs. Wendy: Hey! I’m this way! Wendy follows after them, as they are crouched over a crying Bonsly, it sitting by a trashcan. Wendy: Aw! What a cute little Pokémon! What is it? Max: I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before. Bonsly: (Crying) Bonsly! Brendan: Let’s get it to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy could take a look at it. Max: Right. Wendy, you carry it. Wendy: (Terrified) Me?! Brendan: You’re the only one with hands free. You can do it. Wendy: (Elated) You really think so?! Okay, I’ll do it! Max: (Sighs) She’s more of the same. Wendy goes over to pick Bonsly up, it still crying. She goes to lift it, when she struggles, being jerked to the ground, falling. Wendy: Agh! It’s, so, heavy! Bonsly: BONSLY! Bonsly continues crying, as Wendy looks nervous and startled. Wendy: Uh, there, there, little guy. It’ll be okay. Wendy goes over and picks Bonsly up, struggling to stand back up. She pushes through her legs, then stumbles to remain balanced and standing. She steadies herself, ready to go. Wendy: Now, let’s get this little guy to Nurse Joy. So we can stop the crying! At the Pokémon Center, Ian sends a Pokéball through the transport machine. Crystal is on the screen, putting another Pokéball through the machine. It is sent through, as he takes it. Ian: Thanks, Crystal. Crystal: We’ll take good care of Gastly. But, are you sure you don’t want Cubone back? Ian: I’m sure. It’ll do some good to have it with the others there for a while. Crystal: And you sure you’re alright? You look, I don’t know. Under the weather a bit? Ian: I said I’m fine. Thanks for the concern, though. The video message ends, as Ian heads over to a cushioned bench. He pulls out a cloth and a specialty pack. Ian opens the Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: (Enthusiastic) Deli, deli! Ian: Hey Delibird. I’ve got a job for you. Use your new Ice Beam, freeze this pack for me. Delibird: Deli! Delibird opens its beak, firing an Ice Beam out of it, hitting the pack. It freezes over, as Ian wraps it in one layer of cloth, then presses it against his right leg. He lets out a sigh of relief, slumping back in relaxation. Ian: Thank you, Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Delibird then looks confused as it looks at Ian’s leg, giving a concerned expression. Delibird: Delibird? Ian: Just an injury. I’ll be okay. The door slides open, as Wendy comes running in, carrying the crying Bonsly. She makes it to the front counter, putting Bonsly down, panting heavily from the weight. Nurse Joy comes over, seeing Bonsly crying. Wendy: Please, check out this Pokémon here! Make it stop crying! Nurse: (Confused) O, kay. (Cheery) I’ll be happy to give it an examination! Chansey takes Bonsly back on a stretcher, as Brendan and Max arrive, putting the bags down. The three all head towards the back to see the treatment of Bonsly, as Ian looks at Delibird. Ian: Delibird, bring my bag over. Delibird: Deli! Nurse Joy brings Bonsly back out, which is still crying. Wendy covers her ears, groaning in frustration. Wendy: (Yelling) Why is it still crying?! Nurse Joy: (Yelling) It is just hungry! It hasn’t eaten well in a long time! Is it yours?! Max: (Yelling) No! We just found it in an alleyway! Brendan: (Yelling) Who’d leave this cute thing alone?! Wendy: (Yelling) What does this thing eat, anyway?! Delibird: Deli, deli! The group looks at their feet, seeing Delibird reaching into its tail and pulling out a bottle with baby formula. It jumps up, giving the bottle to Wendy. Wendy looks confused and nervous, as she gives the bottle to Bonsly. It drinks heartily from it, smiling as it does. Bonsly: (Muffled) Bons! Wendy: Ah. Silence. Music to my ears. Nurse Joy: I’ll get a full workup on Bonsly, to make sure there isn’t any other harm to it. Brendan: Great. Thanks Nurse Joy. Wendy: Now, let’s finish up that shopping! I still need some new hiking boots. All this traveling with you guys is destroying the soles. Wendy, Brendan and Max head to leave the Pokémon Center, as Delibird heads back over to Ian. Brendan and Max look over, surprised at this. Max: That Delibird is his? Brendan: That means he can make baby food? Max: And he’s icing his leg. He’s trying really hard not to show he’s hurting. Brendan and Max follow after Wendy, as Ian watches them go, noticing that they were looking at him. He remains stoic throughout the encounter, as Delibird looks worried. Delibird: Deli. Ian: It’ll be fine. Bonsly: Bonsly! Ian turns his head, seeing Bonsly toddling along the floor. The automatic doors open for it, as it leaves the Pokémon Center. Ian: Delibird, keep an eye on that Bonsly. And, take this to the others if they find it again. Ian hands Delibird the Pokédex, it putting it in its tail. Delibird salutes Ian, as it heads for the door, making it outside and taking flight. End Scene Wendy is window shopping, seeing which store has the best bargain on boots. Brendan and Max lag behind, debating. Brendan: I wonder what that Pokémon is? Nurse Joy didn’t say, so she may not have known. Max: It sorta looked like a Sudowoodo. The appendages on its head looked like a Sudowoodo’s hands. Wendy: Are you guys still talking about that tree Pokémon? Nurse Joy will take care of it now, and will release it when she’s done! Brendan: Back to the streets? Max: She’ll probably hold onto it until its trainer comes for it. Wendy: If it even has a trainer. I mean, who would keep a Pokémon that cries like that all the time? Bonsly: Bonsly! The group, turning to see Bonsly standing there. It looks cheerful, as it goes stumbling towards Wendy. Wendy: Ah! No, stay away! Bonsly stops, looking puzzled. Bonsly: Bons? Wendy: Why are you following me? Weren’t you getting checked out by Nurse Joy?! Bonsly starts tearing up as Wendy looks terrified, waving her hands in distress. Wendy: No, no, no! No more crying! Bonsly starts crying again, though not as loud as before. Wendy holds her ears regardless, as Brendan and Max aren’t as affected. Wendy: Why is this happening to me?! Delibird: Deli, deli! Brendan and Max look up, seeing Ian’s Delibird flying overhead. Delibird flies down, pulling out the Pokédex and handing it to Max. He points it at Bonsly, scanning it. Pokédex: Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Sudowoodo. In order to adjust the level of fluids in its body, it exudes water from its eyes. This makes it appear to be crying. Max: Ah! It’s not crying cause it’s upset! It’s just doing that for self regulation. Plus, according to this, it knows the move Fake Tears. Wendy: (Angry) So it’s lying with those tears?! It’s been trying to make me feel sorry for it all this time?! Brendan: Well, it is still a baby. It just doesn’t know how else to show affection or something. Wendy: I could care less about that! Get lost! Roselia, drive it off with Poison Sting! Wendy throws a Pokéball, choosing Roselia, which releases sparkles as she comes out. Roselia looks conflicted but fires Poison Sting, aiming at Bonsly’s feet. Bonsly is frightened by the attack, stumbling backwards and falling on its butt. Its eyes tear up, as it releases a heart wrenching cry, disheartening Roselia. Roselia: (Apologetic) Rose! Rose, rose, rose! Roselia runs over to Bonsly, using her rose hands to pat and comfort Bonsly. Bonsly gets a gleam in its eye, as it Slams its club head into Roselia, sending her flying into Wendy, knocking her over. She hits the ground, groaning as Brendan helps her up. Bonsly is now angry, scoffing the ground with its foot. Wendy: What the heck was that all about?! Max: You initiated a battle. I think that Bonsly was just returning the response. Brendan: You may not like it Wendy, but I think that Bonsly sees you as its caretaker. It’s going to follow you no matter what, so you might as well try and catch it. Wendy: Wah! Why is this happening to me?! Fine, Roselia, use Growth then Absorb! Roselia glows with a green aura, as her size increases slightly. She fires a stream of green energy, which hits Bonsly, Absorbing its energy. Bonsly falls over, as Roselia is healed. Wendy: And again! Poison Sting! Roselia fires Poison Sting, as Bonsly charges forward, going head first. Poison Sting breaks when it hits the club head, as Bonsly jumps and Slams into Roselia. Roselia hits the ground, defeated. Wendy: It didn’t work?! Max: The Pokédex says that Bonsly’s a Rock type. And Rock types resist Poison attacks. Wendy: What do I do now? Brendan: Use Goldeen! Its water attacks will be able to defeat it. Wendy: Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about Goldeen. Go! Wendy throws the Pokéball, as Goldeen comes out, splashing on the ground. Bonsly looks bewildered, as Wendy’s expression drops. Wendy: No way. It, can’t battle on land? Max: Quick! It knows Water Pulse! Wendy: Uh, right! Goldeen, use Water Pulse! Goldeen forms a sphere of water, as it fires a stream of water. Bonsly looks terrified, crying with Fake Tears. Water Pulse hits Bonsly, as it lies down, defeated. Brendan: Now! Catch it! Wendy: Do I have to? Ugh, fine! Go, Pokéball! Wendy throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Bonsly in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Delibird then takes flight, heading back to the Pokémon Center. Wendy picks the Pokéball up, displeased. Wendy: (Unenthusiastically) Yay. I caught, a Bonsly. (Angry) I don’t know how to care for a baby! Brendan: Oh. Right. Max: Ian would be able to help. He made that formula earlier. Wendy: What?! But, he’d never help me! Brendan: Not unless you ask him. He doesn’t offer help, but will give it. Wendy: Ugh! As if this day couldn’t get worse! The group arrives back at the Pokémon Center, where Ian is still on the bench, in the same position as he was in earlier. Wendy swallows in anticipation, as she walks over to Ian. Wendy: (Nervous) Uh, hey Ian. Ian: I heard you caught Bonsly. Wendy: Huh? Yeah. Well, I, I was just wondering, if, uh, you’d help me care for it. I, (emotionally) I don’t know how to care for a baby Pokémon! The thought of it just terrifies me! Please help me! Wendy bows to Ian, his expression remaining the same. Ian: Sure Wendy. Wendy: Huh? Wendy stands up straight, baffled. Wendy: Did you, just say my name? Ian: This will be a good moment of growth for you. However, I’ll only guide you. You have to do the primary care taking. Wendy: What?! (Pouts) Fine. Main Events * Ian adds Delibird to his party, leaving Cubone with Professor Oak. * Delibird reveals it learned Ice Beam. * Wendy's Goldeen reveals she knows Water Pulse. * Wendy captures a Bonsly. * Ian refers to Wendy by name. Characters * Wendy (main character) * Ian * Brendan * Max * Nurse Joy * Crystal Pokémon * Roselia (Wendy's) * Goldeen (Wendy's) * Bonsly (Wendy's, newly caught) * Delibird (Ian's) Trivia * Bonsly is the first Gen IV Pokémon to be owned by a main character in the main series and not spin offs. ** Wendy is only the second main character to capture a Pokémon from a generation from the next generation, this series taking place before Gen IV. The only other character is Ian with Bayleef. ** Wendy is the only one to capture a Pokémon from the next generation before the series finale. * Ian's personality seems to take a drastic turn, becoming a bit more conservative about his injury. * It took Ian one less episode to refer to Wendy by name than it did for Elise. * This is the second time Ian has made baby formula. The first time was in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc